In present surgical procedure, each scalpel or the like normally includes a reusable handle having a tang on which is mounted a replaceable blade. The handle per se is normally subjected to repeated sterilization and thus is reusable; whereas, the blade is used once and then disposed of. Each blade is provided with a suitable slot formed therein which is adapted to slidably accommodate and interlock with the handle tang. The size and shape of the cutting edge of the blade may vary over a wide range and will depend upon the type of surgery to be performed. The interconnection between the blade and tang is such that the slotted blade portion must be distorted slightly relative to the tang when the blade is being assembled on or disassembled from the tang.
After use, the blade is soiled and becomes difficult, awkward and hazardous for the nurse or attendant to manually remove same from the tang. Furthermore, at the conclusion of the surgery it is imperative that all used and unused blades be accounted for. Thus, to meet such requirements, a systematic expeditious and reliable procedure must be followed.
In addition to blades, numerous items such as disposable needles of preselected sizes and shapes are utilized and must be strictly accounted for during and at the conclusion of the surgery. To facilitate an accurate count, it is desirable to keep the used needles in an exposed yet safe location within a given area and separated from one another.
Also, during the course of the surgery, a substantial amount of sundry articles or trash is generated by opened sterile packages, enclosures, wrappings and the like. As in the case of the used blades and needles, it is important that such trash be accounted for and contained in an orderly manner for disposal.
Various devices and systems have hereto been proposed in an effort to meet the stringent requirements for accounting and disposal of the various used blades, needles and sundry articles. Such prior devices and systems, however, have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the device was of complex, bulky construction; (b) the device was awkward and frustrating to manipulate; (c) the device was not readily disposable and did not effectively retain the used articles in such a way that they could be readily accounted for without physically touching the article; (d) the device was incapable of accommodating a variety of soiled articles; and (e) the device was incapable of automatically removing a blade or like article from the tang of a handle and then entrapping the removed blade in a convenient, yet safe, manner within a compartment.